Trevor Trengrove
Dr. Trevor Trengrove is a famous SFIT ex-student and appears in "Small Hiro One." Background Trengrove and Wendy Wower were students at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where they were lab partners, both taught by Professor Granville. At some point, Trengrove stole Wower's thesis on artificial intelligence, publishing it as his own work under the title "Artificial Fun-telligence"; because of this, he became quite famous and an idol among scientists, including Tadashi Hamada. Trengrove based his entire career on this thesis, which indirectly led to the creation of Baymax, but left Wower to become a small-time children's idol. He got his own sports juice brand called Jumper Cable, although Go Go pointed out it didn't taste well, but Fred liked it despite acknowledging its weird taste. Personality Trengrove tries to appear to his public as a totally cool person who has made it in life thanks to science, even being called a "science rock star" by Honey Lemon. As a former SFIT student, it can be assumed he is quite intelligent, but the stolen fame made him stop putting actual science into practice, eventually just pretending to be a scientist whilst barely knowing anything scientific anymore. Despite everything he had obtained, he felt guilty for having taken Wendy's work, but still did not want it to be revealed. However, upon seeing Wendy in person after so much time, he could not take it and confessed he stole her job, then promised to make everything right for her. Appearance Trengrove might be in his 30s, judging from his time as student being 20 years ago. He is a well-dressed man who constantly grins and smiles at his public. He has blue eyes and brown hair. History Mr. Yama managed to get ahold of information that incriminated Trengrove for stealing Wendy Wower's job and kept it in a flash drive, threatening Trevor to end his career by leaking the information online if he didn't work for him. Trevor had to agree and was sent to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where he planned to get students to inadvertently create upgrades for Yama's robot, Mega Yama by making it seem like a workshop. The day he was announced to appear, almost everyone at the SFIT attended and felt excited due to his fame. He met Hiro and his friends, and signed Tadashi's copy of his thesis for Hiro, but mistakenly wrote his name as "Kiro". Yama also tasked Trevor to keep Hiro out of the way because he could find out about the deal, so Trevor told Professor Granville that he had a strict rule of not allowing anyone under 16 in the workshop. With Hiro out, he presented himself to the rest of the students, including Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Karmi. Trevor seemed agitated and immediately kicked Karmi out because she majored in bio tech, which was useless for the robot. Then, he made the rest of the students build piezoelectric generators, slowly narrowing down the students in other useless fields, until only Go Go, Wasabi and Honey Lemon remained because they finished first. Coincidentally, these students were part of Big Hero 6, and neither Trengrove or Yama were aware of it; nor were the students aware that they'd be working for Yama in secret. The trio was taken to a different room to work separately in the fields they all majored, and Trevor constantly bothered them to hurry, as his time was running out and Yama kept threatening to make the information on him go viral. Hiro on the other hand met Trevor's ex-partner Wendy Wower, who mentioned both had worked together in the past. Hiro also noticed Yama stood outside the workshop, so he snuck in along with Baymax and Fred to warn his friends about it. Unfortunately, Yama noticed and went inside with his henchmen, revealing that Trengrove worked for him, much to the team's shock. Mega Yama's upgrades had been finished, and so Yama's group escaped with the flash drive. Big Hero 6 got angry at Trengrove even after he explained he was blackmailed but then the team had to leave in order to capture Yama. After a tough battle with the upgraded robot, Mr. Yama got away but his robot was defeated and the drive was recovered, so the team went back to give Trengrove the drive at the SFIT. Trengrove met with Wower, who seemed upset the moment she saw him. Trengrove couldn't support it anymore and confessed that he stole Wower's job, even though Wower only wanted to say it was good to see him. Everyone was surprised yet disappointed to hear this, but Trengrove promised he was going to do things right and reveal the truth to everyone. Appearances Gallery Trengrove poster.png HL Selfie.png Trengrove SFIT.png Trengrove autograph.png Jumper Cable.png|His drink. Trengrove spotlight.png Trengrove thesis.png Small Hiro One 2.jpg Trevor.png Trevor stopwatch.png Team SH1.png Trengrove scares Wasabi.png Trengrove creeps.png Trengrove drink.png Here's Trevor.png Trevor grin.png Honey formula.png Trengrove laser.png Trengrove hi5.png Trengrove curtain.png Trevor phone.png Trengrove.png Trev.png Angry at Trengrove.png Trengrove and Wendy.png Hiro arrives SFIT.png Young Wendy and Trevor.png|Younger Wendy and Trevor. Young Granville.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans